Merry Baby Christmas!
by VongolaXII
Summary: Gokudera and Haru will celebrate Christmas this year with a new member in their small family. But things don't really turn out pretty. TYL!5986 Semi-AU For Jessy


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: This is for the Secret Santa thing on Facebook, dedicated to the one who requested this. Merry belated Christmas! Sorry I wasn't able to go online last night, went to celebrate.**

**[EDITTED ON 28/12/12]**

* * *

"Shit, move damn it…!" A certain silverette cussed as he hits the steering. His green eyes narrowed when he saw a figure wearing uniform. "Oh fuck, don't police celebrate Christmas?" he muttered sarcastically.

His car slowed down near the police who was doing inspection.

"License please, mister?" Gokudera showed his license lazily at the police. The man studied it before using his torch light to check the back seats of the car. Gokudera rolled his eyes in frustration. "Okay you're clear. Have a safe trip and Merry Christmas, mister," the police said, smiling.

"Merry _fucking_ Christmas," Gokudera muttered in reply and sped away, leaving a stunned policeman behind.

The brown haired woman was humming a Christmas song while stirring the mixture. Her tummy was getting bigger day by day. By next week, it will be nine months old. She smiled and patted her belly lovingly when she felt the baby kicking.

* * *

"Dear, don't be impatient. Daddy is coming home soon—"

The front door opened and Haru Miura turned, excited. She put down the bowl and intended to greet her husband when Gokudera walks into the kitchen. His eyes bulged when he saw Haru in the kitchen and the ingredients for baking were all around on the counter.

Haru smiled sheepishly.

"I thought I told you not to do anymore thing like this! You're _pregnant_ for God sake, woman!" he said, horrified. "And it's almost nine fucking months!"

"Hayato…! Don't swear in front of Haruto!" Haru gasped disapprovingly. Gokudera rolled his eyes. He pulled Haru's wrist out of the kitchen. Haru followed without a word. They sat on the couch and Gokudera stared at Haru.

"Never _ever_ go in to the kitchen without me." He breathed, trying to control his feelings. Honestly, he felt shocked and panic rushing over him when he saw Haru in the kitchen. It was not like he didn't want her in the kitchen but there are various dangers in it. Take the knife as an example—if she was reckless and accidentally dropped the knife, she would have a hard time bending down to get it. In the end, she might leave it on the floor, and then stepped on it.

Those thoughts drove Gokudera worried. He closed his eyes and then opened it again. "It's really, really dangerous. I don't want you and the baby to get hurt." He said. Haru smiled.

"Meh, don't worry! Haru is already a grown-up desu!" she grinned.

"No, no, no, no, and _no_. You _cannot_ go into the kitchen, the streets or anywhere except the bathroom, bedroom and living room. Actually, come think of it. I thought you were supposed to be in _bed_." Gokudera glared. Haru grinned sheepishly.

Gokudera left Haru on the bed to rest while he went out to buy some Christmas gifts and met his buddies. He had asked her to stay in bed and never get out of it except going to toilet. But when he came back, Haru was in the kitchen! Thank God they lived in a condo, or else he would've gone mad imagining Haru wobbling down the stairs.

"Haru is bored, okay? I don't like staying in bed! Furthermore, Kyoko-chan said that exercise is healthy!" she pouted. Gokudera face palmed.

"Fuck, Haru, did you see what _kind_ of child she has? You want that kind of child?" he asked, exasperated.

"But he's a cute kid!"

"Yeah right, he's cute! Too cute that he broke so much of boss's vases…!" Gokudera groaned. Then he continued. "Look, I don't want to fight over this. Come, I'll bath you." Gokudera stood up but Haru was still glued on the couch. She looked cross.

"Haru…"

"Just leave me alone. You don't understand me at all."

"Haru, I don't want to fight a day before Christmas—"

"I said leave me alone!" Haru yelled. Tears welled up her eyes. She hated that she was so sensitive in these few months. When she wasn't pregnant, she was okay with anything. Since she had Haruto, she was pissed off at the slightest thing. And she hated it, a lot.

Gokudera tried to say something but gave up. He threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, fine. I was trying to be nice but—I guess you don't need it. I'm sorry Haru. I don't know what got in you. These few months you're being bitchy over small stuffs. I can't take it anymore." Then he left.

Haru sat on the couch, crying before calling Kyoko. The woman came as soon as possible. She also informed Haru that Gokudera had gone out because his car was not in the parking lot. Then they spent the afternoon watching dramas, baking, gossiping, crying and surfing the net on how to take care of the foetus.

* * *

Whereas for Gokudera, he sped off to Tsuna—his boss—house. He hesitated at first but Tsuna was the only one who had kids. He had more experience in handling pregnant woman. So Gokudera rang the bell and Tsuna invited him in. The brunet had just received Kyoko's message regarding the two's problems.

"Hey, Gokudera, it's surprising that you visited me." Tsuna smiled.

"S-Sorry, boss…! I-I just don't know who to go to…" Gokudera bit his lips. He looked down, suddenly feeling guilty for disturbing his boss. Tsuna laughed and patted Gokudera on the arm.

"It's alright. I bet you're here for Haru?"

Gokudera nodded. "I don't know, boss. All I know was that she's being so damn bitchy over the slightest things. She yelled and sulked and even threatened me. These eight months, I've had enough. And then I told her not to step _in_ to the kitchen—there are so many dangerous stuffs—but she didn't. I went home, she was there smiling in the _kitchen_ and wham, we became like this." The silverette said, sighing.

Tsuna smiled. "It's normal. Kyoko was like that too. Really. She's a cheerful woman, but then she got pregnant, throw tantrums, and I had to put up with her weird appetite." Tsuna grinned, thinking back the moments when Kyoko was like that.

After a few talking and advises, Gokudera left. He was more relaxed and open after Tsuna explained to him why they were like that. He also agreed that this will all be over when Haru had laboured. Then they will live happily like usual, just with Haruto's presence.

On his way, he saw a souvenir shop selling Christmas stuffs. He parked his car and went in it. After twenty minutes, he came out, smiling. On his hands was a wrapped box. He got into his car and drove home.

That night, he did not talk to Haru and vice versa. He consoled himself that he still has tomorrow. Haru had also moved into the room next door—the room that was supposed to be Haruto's—and slept there, leaving Gokudera alone in the master bedroom. The silverette felt challenged and a little frustrated but again, he consoled himself everything will be okay.

* * *

The next morning, he was awakened by a shrill scream. When he recognized Haru's voice, he quickly threw away his covers and dashed to the room next door. Haru was lying on the bed, clutching her belly. Panic seized Gokudera when he saw a few stains of blood on the bed sheet.

"Hold on, Haru! We're getting there!" he said, looking through the rear mirror as he drove. Haru was screaming and wailing on the backseat. "Shit, why do we have to face a traffic jam now…?!" Gokudera then took a shortcut and reached the hospital in ten minutes.

He quickly got one of the doctors and soon, Haru was pushed into the labour room. Gokudera rushed in and took Haru's hands in his own hands, comforting her.

"It will be okay, Haru…ne?" he comfort her but the truth was, he was more panic than her. Haru gripped Gokudera's hands tightly.

"It hurts…!" she wailed, tears streaming down. The doctor had her mask and gloves ready. Then she asked Haru to push the baby out. Haru bit her lips and did as told. Her heart was beating fast and she felt as if she was suffocating. Gokudera was beside her, cheering for her with his eyes on hers. The fact was he couldn't see the blood.

* * *

After half an hour, the wail of the baby could be heard. A healthy baby boy was born and the doctor was carrying him. Haru panted. Sweat trickled down her temples and she was trying to catch her breath. The pain between her thighs was undefinable.

Gokudera kissed Haru's forehead gently. "You did it, Haru…He's out," he smiled at her lovingly. Haru tried to smile back but before she could, her view turned black.

* * *

When Haru opens her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Gokudera carrying Haruto. He was smiling at her. She tried to sit up. Gokudera quickly placed Haruto in the cradle and help Haru up. Haru looked around and frowned.

"We're…home?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse. Gokudera handed her a glass of water and nodded.

"You were unconscious for two days. Doctor says you could come home," he explained. He wouldn't tell her that he actually forced the doctor to let her home. He couldn't bear to leave Haru alone in the hospital room. Haru smiled. Then she spotted Haruto.

"Can I have him?" she asked. Gokduera nodded and handed Haruto to Haru. The woman smiled lovingly at her very first son. She kissed Haruto's forehead and gasped. Gokudera panicked. Haru looked at Gokudera.

"He hadn't drunk his mother's milk yet!" she gasped. Gokudera sighed. Then he watched as Haruto sucked on Haru. "Ne, Gokudera…what date is today?" she asked softly, looking at her husband.

"26 December." Gokudera answered. Haru gasped again.

"Christmas is over!" she cried. She had already planned to celebrate it with Gokudera. She had even bought the turkey and wine. Now…she buried her face in her palms. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hush, why are you even sorry?" Gokudera asked. "You gave me the best Christmas ever. On Christmas night, I had Haruto celebrate it with me," He grinned. He had asked Tsuna and his wife to take care of Haruto since he had no idea on how to take care of one. Kyoko had also volunteered to make Christmas dinner for them. After eating, they left and thanked Gokudera. "So there's nothing to be sorry of."

Haru pouted. "Then what about me?"

"Well, celebrating it with Haruto is better." He teased. Haru pouted further. Gokudera leaned in and kissed Haru on the lips. "Stop pouting. We can celebrate it today too. I've had the food cooked."

Haru's eyes widened. "You didn't burn the kitchen, did you? And where did you get the food?"

Gokudera glared. "No. I bought them just now." then he grinned. He was happy because he managed to prepare the food without messing up the kitchen. He was also happy because the dining table had also had an extra member—Haruto Gokudera.

Oh, and the wrapped box. It was a box of Ferrero Roche—forty eight balls—just for Haru. He was glad that Haru's pregnant days were over. Now he would work harder to make life better for Haru and Haruto. He would also need not to face Haru's tantrums anymore.

Or so he thought…

* * *

**Five years later...**

"Congratulations! You're three months pregnant!"

Haru cheered gleefully and hugged a five years old Haruto. Gokudera groaned.

_Good. Now I'll have to buy another box of chocolates and most of all, I have to face the scene in the labour room….again._

* * *

**A/N: …messed it up. Intended humour but it doesn't work. Oh well. I hope the person who requested this like it. I'm sorry; I'm not really good in writing humour. OTZ **


End file.
